The field of the disclosure relates generally to manufacturing equipment, and, more particularly, to monitoring maintenance intervals for manufacturing equipment.
Manufacturing facilitates, such as aircraft manufacturing facilities, generally include a relatively large number of machines. In such an environment, it may be relatively difficult to track how often each machine is in operation, and accordingly, when maintenance should be performed on each machine. Further, it may be difficult to accurately determine a location of all machines within the manufacturing facility.